solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Ship Combat
Ship 1 (for this example the attacker) will be on top, on the left side, on the right side, at the back, at the front or on the bottom of an enemy ship. Ship 1 can try to use scanners to find out the defender's ship's (Ship 2) layout if Ship 1 has scanner and if the Ship 2's scanner jammer is not strong enough to counter. Ship 2's layout will describe what parts Ship 1 may try to aim at if the eg. From the front, Ship 1 may be able to shoot the cockpit or the life support systems, but not the engines or weapons which would require Ship 1 to maneuver to the appropriate side. Ship 2, may try to maneuver away to hide the front or back from the enemy, this would be a maneuver d20 roll based on the pilot done by both ships, a maneuver roll can be done once a turn, whatever turn someone desires to use it. Ship's weapons would do solid damage if a successful hit is laid, no variables are applied to constitute time and to give the combat a more fluid feel, eliminating the need to consider what dice would be required. To compensate for no variables, the weapons damage would need to be weaker to extend spatial combat. For combat rolls, the attacker fires based on his ship weapons skill; crew members mount the guns. To restrict a frenzy of bullet hell, guns require a certain amount of energy, if depleted the ship loses its shields. Energy could be upgraded and each weapon has its own individual energy cost. How fast the energy recharges depends on the Energy Capacitor of the ship, if the capacitor is taken down, the ship can no longer recharge. The average could be 5E a turn; missiles and torpedoes would not use Energy but would require ammunition Combat Specific Spaceship Components Life Support (Requires Power) Scanners (Requires Power) Fuel Thrusters Electric Thrusters (Requires Power) Pilot Support (Requires Power) Weapons Support (Requires Power) Scanner Jammer (Requires Power) Spaceship conponents Depending on the spaceship's size it may select what components it has, apart from the barebones Barebone: Navigation System Communications Generators Piloting Components Life Support Fuel FTL Drive Thrusters Emergency Capacitor Anti-Microdust Shield Optional: Weapons Systems Living Quarters, (Bathroom, Sleeping Quarters and Food/Water Reserves) Separate Bathroom Sleeping Quarters Kitchen Mess Halls Food/Water Reserves Recreation Quarters Capacitors Ammunition Cache Mechanic/Maintenance Room Medbay Long Distance Communications Encrypted Communications Storage Compartment Recycling Centre Cryostasis Foodgrowth Robot Maintenance Maintenance Garage/ Vehicle Storage A.I System Boat Bays/Hanger Bays Docking Equipment Escape Systems Ship Size Modifiers Fighters and other small ships (Crew:1-2) (+5 MAN) Gunship (Crew:2-4) (+2 MAN) Corvettes (Crew:4-10) (+1 MAN) Frigates (Crew:10-25) Destroyer (Crew:25-50) Cruiser (Crew:50-125) Ship of the Line: (Crew:125 - 300) Battle ship (Crew: 300-550) Carrier Ship (Crew:500- 800) Capital Ship (Crew:800-2000) Spaceship Side roll WIP 1- Front 2- Back 3- Left 4- Right 5- Top 6- Bottom Spaceship Types The Marvelous Spaceship- 4HP, No Weapons, Extremely Slow Space Combat Related Skills